


A Time Before Our Seperate Lives

by jolybird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: Sirius had known what Peter was from the start but that knowledge didn't do a damn thing to prepare him for the Halloween of '81.





	A Time Before Our Seperate Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sirius Black Fest 2017 and...I'm sorry?
> 
> Title comes from Don't Give Up by Darren Hayes.

Sirius paced from one end of the cell to the other, his nails hitting the stone were the only sound in the prison. 

Someone started screaming just to be contrary. 

The war was probably finally over but what fucking difference did it make. They had lost. They had lost save for Harry, for Frank and Alice’s little boy, for Fabian and Gideon’s nephews. But what a pox-marked world they were to grow up in. 

So many people were dead. His friends, his family. 

And who the fuck knew where Remus was. Fucking Merlin’s tit, where the fuck was Remus? Not at his hearing. Maybe he was dead too. Maybe Death Eaters or Voldemort or fucking _Peter_ had gotten to him.  
  
He had lost everything.  


Peter had been their best friend, they had done everything together. The Peter he knew was dead, but also still living out there somewhere working for a man who had been defeated by  _ Harry.  _ Baby Harry who flew that toy broomstick way too damn fast.  


Peter had murdered—

James and Lily had—

He had murdered his friends and for what? What did he gain from the betrayal. His life? Worthless now that the world thought him dead. 

God, Mrs. Pettigrew. She had been at the hearing, sobbing, broken. It was better she blamed him than know the truth about her son. 

How did they never suspect? They all had gone forward in this war knowing that they could trust each other no matter what. Somewhere along the line that had changed--they had changed. 

_ Although _ ...If growing up a Black taught him anything, it was that people didn’t change, no matter what anyone said. 

He had known what Peter was from the start. 

 

* * *

 

“Don’t tell Lupin but I switched our potions. Now when Slughorn tests it I’ll get top marks. That’ll teach him for passing my Charms work off as his own.”

Peter laughed and then went back over to his desk next to James. After the lackluster start they had coming back from Christmas break, Sirius needed all the academic help he could get. 

He leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the chair next to him. It was Remus’ but who the hell knew where he went off to. 

The last couple of stragglers deposited their potions in the front of the room and Slughorn called them all to attention. Remus slipped into the seat next to him, knocking Sirius’ legs to the ground. Personally, Sirius thought he was having a secret affair with one of the Ravenclaw girls. 

Slughorn tested out several of the shrinking potions on the spare quills lined up on the front table. James’ smoldered, Lily’s shrunk perfectly and Remus’—

\--shrunk nearly as small as Lily’s. Huh. Maybe he had a better grasp on this whole shrinking thing than he thought. 

Slughorn spared a glance to Sirius—last time his love potion had melted through the cauldron- so the look was warranted. Sirius leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as he watched his quill—

Burst into flames. 

Either Remus was having another  _ truly  _ horrible day or someone had switched the potions back. There was no way he had done better than Remus. 

“Mr. Black, as always your attempt was terrible.”

Sirius frowned and looked to Peter who barely concealed his laughter. 

“The betrayal that just occurred in this potion room.” Sirius whispered and Remus laughed. He looked so tired the past couple of days so it was good to hear him laugh. 

That rat Pettigrew better watch his back though. 

 

* * *

 

They were thirteen and James had bought a disgusting amount of sweets from Honeydukes. Much more than a scrawny boy could eat on his own. Sirius, who had been in all day detention for something that was pretty much not his fault, was understandably upset that he had missed out on the first Hogsmeade trip of his Hogwarts career. 

James was flaunting his candy surplus and, really, Sirius was doing him a favor. He’d never make the Quidditch team if all he ate was sweets. 

The four of them were walking back to the common room from a lovely study session in the library and James’ pockets were overflowing with sweets. Remus and James were arguing over the strength of a sticking charm and the odds of Peeves using a disco ball as a volleyball when Sirius got into position. His hands swung loose at his side and he let his steps fall behind his friends by just a bit. Peter, who previously looked like he was sleepwalking, caught his eye with a little smile. Sirius winked. 

He knew James so well that he made his move even before James did. Remus paused like he was considering James’ point but then he shook his head. 

“I still think--”

“Agh--” James sighed throwing his hands in the air in frustration. 

Sirius snatched the chocolate frog out of the pocket of James’ cloak and put it into his own. Peter stifled a giggle and Sirius ran a hand through his hair. They made their way up to their dormitory and Peter all but threw himself onto his bed. Remus left to go get ready for bed and James immediately began emptying his pockets, tossing his sweets on his nightstand. Sirius turned away from him to hide the guilt on his face. It didn't matter if he felt it or not, James always knew when he did something. 

“Bloody--” James muttered and Sirius didn’t turn around. There was no way he was missing the chocolate frog. He had way too many sweets on him for that. “I’ve lost a frog!”

His mate was bloody unbelievable. 

“You’ve what?” Peter said, leaning back in his pillows, looking perfectly content. 

“One of my frogs is gone! If I’ve dropped it--”

“Sirius took it!” Peter all but chirped and a sharp pang of betrayal shout through Sirius. He had been prepared to sneak him a leg!

Sirius gasped, taken aback at the totally blatant lie, “I would  _ never _ take another man’s chocolate frog!” 

“Left pocket.” 

James stomped over, took the frog and went back over to his stash. Sirius turned to Peter, “Why Peter Pettigrew. You bloody traitor.” 

Peter just pulled his blankets up around him and laughed. 

 

* * *

 

“No I don’t think you understand mate, I have to tell him.” 

“Tell who what?” Marlene asked, slipping into the common room. 

“Albus. I’ve got to tell him--”

“You’ve got something to tell  _ Dumbledore _ .” 

“Do I--”

“I’m serious, let’s get back up to the common room before-”

“Have you ever noticed how his eyes twinkle.” 

Marlene put her hand over her mouth even as Remus and James bodily dragged him back. “Are you alright?” 

“He’s in love.” Both boys groaned and Sirius sighed. 

He let them drag him back a couple of feet and then James pulled out his wand and shoved him into a chair by the fire. He cast a sticking charm on him and then raced from the room. 

Peter was hovering by the staircase, laughing behind his hand. Sirius laughed along with him, “I don’t understand why everyone is making such a big deal out of this. I want to talk to him.” 

“Peter!” Remus whispered and Lily came to perch on the arm of Sirius’ chair. He smiled up at her and she smiled back. 

“He ate all the cauldron cakes I was saving for later!” 

Remus shrugged and then waved, “Well if any of you want to see Sirius make a total ass of himself now’s your chance. Ask him what his favorite thing about Dumbledore is.” 

“His beard.” Sirius replied immediately. 

“I hope James takes his time.” 

“You’re all horrible people.” Marlene told the room but she sat down next to Remus on the couch to watch. 

By the time James returned with a love potion antidote, Sirius had told the common room about his ideal date with Dumbledore, what he would cook him for breakfast, his favorite thing Dumbledore’s ever said, and the odds of Dumbledore liking him back. Basically the only thing he saved him from was a thoroughly embarrassing attempt to get through the portrait hole with his arse stuck to a chair. 

Sirius immediately looked like all his dreams had gone up in flames and that dispersed most of the crowd. It was one thing to watch Sirius make a fool of himself, it was another to see him look absolutely pathetic. 

“Did you give me that love Potion?” Sirius asked Peter incredulously as he came back to himself and realized what was going on. 

“Yep.” Peter said and then at Lily’s disapproving glance said, “He gave it to me!” 

“You gave Peter a love potion to give to you?” 

“No I gave it to him to give it to someone else and he slipped it into my pumpkin juice instead. Peter that was ruthless, I’m so proud of you.” 

“You probably shouldn’t have eaten all my cauldron cakes.” 

“Wait--who was the love potion for originally?”

“No one.” Sirius and James said much too quickly. Lily stood up, face flushing. 

“I swear to god--would you two leave Severus alone? He’s my friend and he’s actually very nice if only you’d get to know him!” 

“Unlikely.” Peter snorted and Lily stormed upstairs to the girls dormitory. 

“Unstick me and we’ll go get hot cocoa from the kitchen.”   


James groaned, Remus was pinching the bridge of his nose and so Peter unstuck him and helped him to his feet. 

 

* * *

 

They were fifteen and Sirius learned first hand what a dog sounded like when it laughed. Remus was standing bewildered, looking up at the sky as James, in stag form, staggered to the side. It took him days of just standing and then losing his balance and falling in a heap for him to get used to simply having four legs. 

Peter. Sweet innocent little Peter, was squealing at his feet, running in circles. His Animagi form was a rat and it was hilarious. It served him right for the time he slipped him the love potion. Sometimes he still caught himself looking at Dumbledore wistfully. 

Peter was suddenly human again, laughing and jumping up and down. Remus went to check on him as James took several quick steps to the left and then fell over on his side. Sirius laughed so hard he transformed back into a human and the shock of it made him laugh harder still. 

James just laid on the ground and made pathetic deer noises which didn’t help any. 

 

* * *

 

Remus had transfigured a recently downed tree (totally not Prong’s fault) into a crude looking surfboard and the four of them wasted no time in finding a way to make it functionable. Peter was pretty much just doing DADA homework but Remus and James were both focused on making waves in the Great Lake and Sirius was doing his best to catch them as they passed by him. Hopefully they weren’t pissing the merfolks off too badly. The last thing he wanted was for them to try to drown him in a fit of mer-rage. Again. 

He threw his arms out and tried to imitate the muggles he had seen on the telly. It probably would have been a disaster but he had his wand clutched tight in his hand and he was making do. 

Actually, he was doing a damn good job if you asked him, he was actually surfing the waves.

Sirius flipped his hair back--who else could say they surfed on the--suddenly, the surfboard froze, stuck to the water’s surface. Sirius, propelled by the momentum, continued forward and then smacked, face first into the water as the wave crashed on top of him. There was a moment of panic, a moment of still, silent disbelief and then he broke the surface, gasping and clawing at the water. 

“Are you alright?” Remus called and then, “ _ accio _ .” Sirius was yanked forward by his shirt collar and deposited on the shoreline next to the surfboard. 

Sirius just groaned and then noticed that Peter was pink high up on his cheeks and he was laughing harder than both Remus and James. He put two and two together quickly, especially because only the guilty hide their wands. “Peter Pettigrew, you little traitor--” 

He squeaked and then tried to hide his laughter. Sirius stood, shook himself off and flung his hair back away from his face. Remus said something to James which made him laugh. He thought about his wand and then decided against it. Remus and James both gave small cries of alarm as he chucked his wand at them and it almost hit the with a tiny shower of sparks. 

Peter had about two seconds to realize the trouble he was in and then he was up, wand abandoned, racing away from him. His fatal mistake was that he stayed at the edge of the water. 

Peter raced away from him but he was no match for a man who had recently had his pride wounded. He caught hold of his arm and Peter twisted away. Sirius was close enough that he was able to throw his arms around his waist and lunge at him. They hit the ground with a splash and Peter tried to roll away but his laughter made him slow and Sirius was able to keep him trapped. They wrestled for several long minutes (James was shouting either encouragements or warnings that a professor was headed their way but Sirius didn’t care). 

Peter finally slipped away after making a truly pathetic little noise that made Sirius laugh so hard that he lost his grip. He got no more than five feet before Sirius was on his feet. He grabbed him around his waist again and used the momentum to spin him around twice and then chucked him with all his might. The squid could sort him out. 

Peter hit the water with a great splash and Remus buried his face in his book, shoulders shaking. James was crying. 

“That’s what you get!” Sirius shouted through his laughter, “that’s what you bloody get Pettigrew!”

Peter went to shout back but he just tilted his head back and laughed. 

 

* * *

 

Sirius joined James and Peter in the common room for their evil planning session and Peter promptly began with, “James made me promise not to tell but I’ve just seen him snogging Lily Evans.” 

James’ face went red. “You little snitch,” he whispered and Sirius nearly howled with laughter. 

“Were you really snogging Evans?” he asked and James reached for his wand like he was going to hex the both of them. 

“Shut up. Don’t ruin this for me.” 

“Lily isn’t going to run from us screaming now just because she’s spent the afternoon snogging you.” 

“Yeah, if she’s decided to start snogging you now after knowing us for so long there’s nothing we could do at this point to change her mind.” Sirius agreed. 

James ran his hand through his hair, “Okay well. If we’re throwing a surprise party for Moony we better get moving.” 

Sirius laughed, “Oh no.” 

“You snogged Evans--you can’t change the subject.” 

:”I can and I am. Peter you distract Moony for--”

“Absolutely not. Peter couldn’t keep a secret if his life depended on it.” 

“Okay fine. You sneak off to Hogsmeade and hit up Honeydukes, Peter, and I’ll take care of the rest.” 

“Stare at Evans you mean.” 

“Just keep Remus distracted for the next couple of hours.” 

“Okay. Okay. Get going.” 

“We’re not done with this but Honeydukes is calling.” Peter told him and then hurried off towards his favorite passage out of the castle. 

“Thank Merlin’s saggy left asscheek for Peter Pettigrew. Can you imagine if you had tried to keep this a secret.”

“Yeah I can actually seeing as that was my plan. He better watch his back I don’t feed him to Mrs. Norris.” 

Sirius laughed and elbowed James, “You can’t be mad at him. He’s  _ Peter _ . So is this like a reoccurring thing or what?” 

James stood up abruptly and headed out of the common room, “I don’t know but I’m going to find out.” 

“No you’re going to decorate.”  

James shot him finger guns, “yeah that too.” 

“James Potter.” Sirius scolded, doing his best impression of Mrs. Potter. 

“There’ll be decorations, Mum.” 

:”There better be!”

 

* * *

 

People didn’t change and he had known what Peter was from the start. It didn’t do anything to take away the shock or ease the betrayal that crept along his spine with each ice cold breeze that crept through the cracks. 

He paced in the cell. The screaming had stopped. Someone nearby was sobbing and he ducked away as a Dementor swept by. They didn’t pay him much mind but they didn’t have to do anything to him anyway: his life had already been ripped away leaving him to pace in the dark with the hollow memory of his and his friends’ laughter. 


End file.
